I remember that time
by someperson10
Summary: My life is coming to an end and all I could do is enjoy the memories I've had with my closes friends...(one-shot revised edition)


**I remember that time revised edition because I realized it was alittle OOC at the end Thank you Mayo for pointing that out :) Sorry fo typos and wrong grammars**

Lucy's POV

_What was going on? _ Darkness… All around me… I couldn't see a thing. I felt like I was lying on something damp. My head was throbbing. I was having a hard time to breathe. My lungs burned. I felt like all the oxygen around disappeared. I moved my hand towards my stomach. It was damp. Pain shot throughout my body.

What happened? Job… We were on a job. Yeah, a job… a job to beat a few bandits. We thought it was just another simple job like the rest and guess what…we were wrong on so many levels. It was a trap. A big one. Turned out the job was set by a bunch of dark mages who seek revenge on Fairy Tail. They wanted to kill us because they knew it would cause our guild pain. Then they separated me and my teammates. Natsu… Erza… Gray… Happy… Where were they? What if they… No they can't be dead I know they're strong enough unlike me.

Suddenly I heard a scream, worry struck me. But slowly I realized it was a man's scream and not the voice of someone I knew. "Nobody hurts our Princess!" That voice… a smile formed in my face as I sense the strongest of the zodiac spirits coming towards me.

"Lucy! Lucy, are you okay?" I saw the lion's spirit face filled with worry, fear and guilt. He looked like he was so worn out from a battle. His orange hair was a bird's nest, his sunglasses were cracked and his clothes were torn. I smiled at the lion spirit and said. "Yeah Loke I'm fine."

He scanned my body and as his eyes land before my stomach they widened. "FINE?" He shouts as he starts to carry me bridal style. "Lucy! You're not even close to fine!" Tears were streaming down his face. He started running faster and faster. "Maybe there's a hospital nearby or maybe a healer's in town! Don't worry Lucy I'll save you. I promised…"

"Loke…" I looked at him remembering the first time I saw him. The first day I came to the guild I thought of him as one of the people who was in my list of "Perfect Boyfriends" that is until I saw him flirting with tons of women. I remember the first time he tried flirting with me and ran away when he discovered I was a celestial mage. I remember the time when Phantom Lord attacked and he was the one who looked for and found my keys. I remember that day I discovered he was a celestial spirit and I managed to convince the Celestial Spirit King to give him a chance. I remember that time when we were fighting Bixlow and he lit up the sky with an "I love you Lucy" sign, that day when he fought Aries just to protect me. Those moments when he tried to flirt with me and every time he protected me. "Loke if I don't make it please try to find better owners for you and the other spirits" I said with a smile while tears were streaming down my face.

"No Lucy! You'll make it! I won't let you die… I can't let you die… I promised." He said dramatically. He continued on running and slowly I could feel my body failing. _No not yet. Not now._

I don't know how much time has passed when we encountered another dark mage trying to attack us. Loke was about to put me down and finish it but before he could a sword appeared out of nowhere with a flash of scarlet. And in less than a split second the enemy was down and in front of us stood a beautiful young woman with dazzling long scarlet hair, a determined expression showed on her face despite her torn clothes.

"Hey Erza…" I told the requip mage. "I'm glad you're fine.

She looked at me for a while with a relief expression but her face soon paled at the sight of the blood covering both me and Loke."Lucy! What happened?!"

"Erza, we need to get Lucy healed now! Or else she might not..." Loke said in a nervous tone. Erza rushed to Loke and helped him with me. They now ran towards the town. Even though she tried hiding it I could see tears forming in Erza's eyes. I'm such a bad friend; all I do is make my nakama sad. My eyes were now threatening to close but I fought the urge to just close my eyes sleep and end this all.

"Lucy everything's gonna be alright you're going to be fine." Erza said over and over again trying to comfort me. I looked at Erza and remembered all those memories together. The first time I saw her with that giant horn when she came home to guild. That time I thought she was scary and unapproachable because of the way she corrected everybody. I remember our first mission together, the way I wanted to impress her but she ended up doing most of the work. I found out that she wasn't so bad after all. I also remember her when she stood against Jupiter to defend Fairy Tail. I remember the first time I saw her cry at the tower of Heaven. That day I discovered the scars hidden beneath that armor. Erza Scarlet is not only Titania, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. She is also the most beautiful, sweetest, kindest woman who has a strong brave heart that will do anything for her friends.

Erza and Loke were already in bad shape yet here they are still trying even though I, myself, knew that I wasn't going to make it pass this night but their determination gave me hope that just maybe I might make it.

"Lucy, don't go just yet… Please…" Erza muttered.

"Erza I'll try don't worry." I said trying to smile.

My body was failing me. My body and Loke's clothes were already covered in blood. I'm not sure how long I could still last But all I know is that I can't go yet…just not yet…

The forest was slowly thinning and for some reason it was getting colder and colder around us. I was still in pain and my vision was a bit blurry but I could make out trees covered in something…is that ice? Loke and Erza stopped at the sound of a voice

"Ice-make Lance!" A guy chanted. The voice was familiar. No, it wasn't familiar. I knew that voice. "Hn. Guess that's the last of you dark mages."

I turned my head towards the direction of the voice. I couldn't see clearly but I saw a blot of black and skin color and small amounts of red blots. The ice-mage didn't seem to notice our presence until Erza called out. "Gray! Thank God you're safe!"

"Erza! Loke!Glad you're fine." Gray said in a voice filled with relief. He slowly walked towards our direction but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "L-lucy! Wh-what happened! Who did this to you!" Gray said in an angered filled voice.

"We'll tell you later! We don't have time!" My lion spirit said.

"We have to get her healed fast!" Erza said in a stern and serious voice. Gray just nodded. And soon we were back on track again with a half-naked Gray Fullbuster with us.

I couldn't see Gray's face clearly but I knew that he was probably trying to keep clam and just believe that everything was going to be alright but was probably worried sick and deeply scared inside. That's the typical Gray I know. I still remember all those memories like it all happened yesterday. The day I first saw him naked and he asked me if he could borrow my underwear. On the first mission we had together I understood your strength and how he could be at par with Natsu. At Galuna where I found out the history behind the stripper we all knew. When he fought with everyone else trying to protect me form Phantom Lord. I could remember all the missions we went together on and how he, Natsu and Erza always end up destroying everything. How he and Natsu always fought in the guild. Gray Fullbuster might be a stripping Ice make mage but he is a laid-back guy who always tried to keep his calm and composure, a guy who gets serious when time calls for it, a friend who will never give up on you no matter who you are.

A smile formed on my face as I recall those memories. I was almost ready to go but Erza's voice made me lose the urge to end all this pain I'm feeling right now.

"Gray, have you seen Natsu?" I flinched at sound of his name. Where was Natsu? I know he's fine and strong enough to fend for himself but I couldn't help but worry.

"No, I haven't seen him since we were separated and have no clue where he is." A pillar of fire emerged ahead of us from the sky the moment Gary said that. "Until now that is."

Gray looked at me. "Don't worry Lucy. He's fine." We were running towards a clearing at the edge of the forest where we found a pink-haired fire mage stood roaring like crazy with a blue cat flying next to him!

"Haha! Who else dares to challenge Natsu Dragneel!" The pink-haired idiot said.

"Aye!" The blue cat said agreeingly.

"Natsu…" I said weakly.

"Oi Lucy, Gray Erza, Loke where have you been! You didn't see how awesome I was!" Natsu said grinning.

"Natsu Lucy's in terrible condition! It's no time to praise yourself!" Gray scolded. Only then did Natsu seem to realize what was going on. His expression changed from happy to enraged.

"Who did this?" He asked us. "Who? Tell me. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Natsu that doesn't matter right now! We need to get Lucy healed! She's dying! And besides I've already taken care of the guy." Loke shot back at Natsu who was already engulfed in flames.

He sighed when he understood the situation. " C'mon we need to get out of this forest."

"That's what we've been trying to do for the past hour idiot!" Gray replied.

"What did you say Ice Princess!" And they started arguing like the usually did.

"Stop!" Erza said in and ordering voice. "We need to save Lucy. Got it?" They both nodded.

"Aye!" Happy said. I almost forgot about the presence of the blue neko. The cat who always says 'Helllllliiikes you'. The exceed who made me smile along with his partner. I will never forget the day I first saw this strange pair at Hargeon. The day thatpink-haired idiot saved me from tha fake Salamander's ship. When he took me to guild of my dreams. The time when we took an illegal S-class mission. When he caught me when I was falling from the tower prison of Phantom Lord. When he fought Gajeel to protect me. The time he stopped Erza from sacrificing herself. And all those time he would break into my apartment, get motion sickness, look for Igneel and destroy everything. Even though he was an idiotic dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. He's still the bravest, kindest, cutest and most loyal bestfriend and partner anyone could ever have.

As I reminisce those memories I've had with Natsu. Tears stream down my face and right now I knew that I wouldn't make it.

"Let's go." Erza said and all of them were about to move.

"No…" I responded. " I know I'm not gonna make it so I want you guys to e here with me when I go."

That angered Natsu. "Luce what are you talking about?! You're going to make! I'll make sure of that! Please Luce! Just hold on a bit longer." Natsu said

"She's right…"Loke said softly. "I could feel her life force slowly darining out of her body and our contracts slowly breaking." At those words Loke laid down my body slowly. Erza's expression was unreadable. Gray had tears forming in his eyes and Natsu was angry.

"What are you saying Lucy! You can't leave us! Who will give me and Happy food? Who will we tease about being a weirdo? Who will let us sleep in their apartment?" Natsu said angrily at me. "And what about the guild? Who will finish the book Levy's waiting to finish? Who will order vanilla milkshake from Mira? And who will be there to brighten the guild up? Lucy, what we do without you?"

Those words brought tears to my eyes as I remember the smiles, the tears and the brawls in the guild. I didn't want to go but I had no choice. "Natsu, I'm sorry. I'll miss those moments too but I don't know what's gonna happen." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Natsu, You've always been my crazy bestfriend and partner, the person who brought me to Fairy Tail please don't' be sad."

I turned to Erza and Gray. " Guys you aretwo of the people I never regretted meeting no matter ho weird you are. Thank you for everything."

"Loke… You look like a mess right now and probably wouldn't attract any girls. It's not your fault so don't go around acting all depressed and please tell my spirits that I appreciate everything they've done for me."

"Natsu Thank you…for saving me every time, for bringing me to Fairy Tail and for showing me the right way to live. Tell Levy my book is already done and is in my apartment. And tell the guild to keep on smiling even when I'm gone."

"No Lucy please don't! You can't leave us!" Erza...

"Lucy, Salamander's right! What would we do without you!" Gray…

"Lucy…you're irreplaceable please just keep on fighting please…" Loke…

"Please don't go! Who'll give me fish?!" Happy…

"Luce! You're such a weirdo saying you're gonna die! You can't die! You just can't… You can still make it! Please Luce! I'll kill you if you die!" Natsu…

"Natsu you idiot you couldn't kill someone dead" I chuckled. "And I'm sorry guys…please forgive me"

As I close my eyes I could see a bright light engulfing me…"I guess this is goodbye…I love you everyone"


End file.
